Trainwreck
by Dulce isabella 7
Summary: Bella  esta  platonicamente  enamorada  de  edward , por  azares  del  destino  ellos  terminan  casados, es  entonces   cuando  se  da  cuenta  que  el   no  es  como  cree.
1. Introduccion

**Disclaimer: **_**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo intento crear un universo paralelo.**_

***:::***

_**Trainwreck**_

Para mi cumpleaños número 18 , mis amigos:

*Alice

*Emmett

*Jasper

*Rosalie

Decidimos ir a las vegas a celebrar, obviamente yo no quería , pero cuanto supe que mi amor de toda la vida "Edward" , también iría , yo enloquecí…

Poco después me di cuenta que ese fue el peor error de toda mi vida , sin darme cuenta me vi parada frente a _"Elvis"_ , totalmente ebria en una capilla de la ciudad que nunca duerme.

Diciendo el "_**Si acepto**_" junto a Edward, Para dar paso al mejor beso que me han dado en la vida , nuestros labios se movían perfectamente sincronizados , mientras , él me apretaba mas contra su cuerpo y yo acariciaba el cabello de su nuca.

¿Un sueño o una pesadilla?

*:::::::::::::::::::::::::::*::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*:::::::::::::::::::*:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*::::::::::::::::::::::**:::::::::::::::::::::::*::::::::::::::::::::::::*

Aquí está la introducción de mi nueva historia , se que esta cortito , pero quiero saber si le ven futuro o no. En cuanto dejen un Rewiew cuelgo el primer capítulo.


	2. Stronger

**Disclaimer: **_**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo intento crear un universo paralelo.**_

_**Este capitulo es 8 meses después de la introducción.**_

***:::**:::****

Iba de regreso en mi Chevy de la casa de mi papa.

Estaba pasándomela muy bien , pero decidí volver porque ya es un poco tarde , no es que a mi esposo le importe , después de todo se había pasado los últimos 8 meses ignorándome y tratándome mal.

Sé que aun hay un esperanza para nosotros que en algún momento va a darse cuenta que yo lo amo irrevocablemente y que me desvivo para que lo nuestro funcione.

Aun en contra de mis sentimientos le he mencionado varias veces lo del divorcio, a lo que con voz fría y después de un suspiro exasperado , me contesta:

- _Para mí el matrimonio es para siempre._

Realmente no se qué paso ; Antes de nuestro matrimonio en mi cumpleaños debo agregar que estábamos completamente ebrios , bueno antes de eso todo entre nosotros iba muy bien hasta llegue a creer que yo le gustaba.

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando estacione frente a la casa Cullen , en la que vivía desde que regresamos de Las Vegas. A los padres de Edward como a mis padres les había encantado nuestro matrimonio.

De hecho a la única que no le había parecido es a Rosalie, aun sigue sin hablarme más que para lo necesario.

Bufe , mientras me introducía en la casa , solo se oía la televisión en la sala ; Camine hacia allí para ver quién era; Me encontré con Rosalie viendo un programa de modas. Fue entonces cuando recordé que esta noche , "todos iban a salir".

Subí las escaleras para avisarle a Edward que ya había llegado. Pero ni siquiera llegue, cuando a unos pasos de su puerta me quede estática.

_De su habitación salían gemidos con el nombre de Edward y pidiendo más…_ mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas con solo pensar que él estaba engañándome.

Aun así fui valiente , abrí muy despacito la puerta, solo para encontrármelo con otra mujer , ellos estaban completamente ajenos a mi realidad y a mi corazón que estaba roto , justo ahora es muy obvio que nada entre nosotros se podía salvar.

Me di la vuelta, mientras agradecía mentalmente que nunca hayamos compartido habitación.

En una mochila metí mis documentos ,mi ipod, mi celular , un cambio de ropa y 50 dólares que había en mi cartera.

Baje sin hacer ruido , no quería alguien se diera cuenta, pero no tuve tanta suerte.

- ¿Bella? - la voz de Rosalie , me detuvo.- ¿A donde vaz?... es un poco tarde.- Susurro.

- Yo… - intente hablar , pero no pude más que soltar un sollozo, en un segundo ella estaba frente a mí y yo no pude hacer más que literalmente aventarme a sus brazos , mientras rompía en llanto. Ella inesperadamente empezó a acariciar mi espalda hasta que me calme.

- Él está…. allí … arriba con…. una tipa.- dije con voz entrecortada a modo de explicación. Al contrario de lo que pensaba , no parecía sorprendida y de repente se ocurrió el porqué .- ¿Lo sabías?

- Si… yo prefería dejar de hablarte que hacerme la hipócrita como los demás.- comento viéndome atentamente.

- Da igual , necesito salir de aquí para no volver nunca más.- dije con voz ronca.

- ¿Qué harás? – Pregunto con voz preocupada , entrecerré los ojos .- Prometo no decirle a nadie , solo quiero ayudar.

- Iré a california, se que aún faltan dos meses para ingresar a la universidad, pero me haría bien cambiar de aires.

- ¿Estás segura? – Solo asentí.- Entonces te llevare al aeropuerto.- Sin dejarme replicar se metió a la sala y dos segundos después regreso con su bolsa.

Partimos en su reluciente convertible rojo.

Insistió en llevarme hasta Seattle , porque allí agarraría más rápido el avión , aunque fue un poco mas tardado y me acompaño en todo momento hasta antes de abordar.

- Quiero agradecerte hubiera sido casi imposible con mi auto.- ella negó con la cabeza.- También por todo el apoyo , ¿sabes?... creo que te voy a extrañar.

- No tienes nada que agradecer.- nos abrazamos.- Antes de que te casaras con ese patán nos llevábamos muy bien.

- Por favor , no le digas a nadie donde estoy , yo le hablare a Charlie…. – ella me interrumpió.

-¡Oh! Isabella Marie , tienes que llamarme para saber que estas bien. - saco su cartera antes de ofrecerme un montón de billetes.

- No puedo aceptarlos , es suficiente con que pagaras el boleto de avión.- Negué apenada.

- Pero bella , no tienes… - la interrumpí.

-Estaré muy bien.- ella iba replicar, pero una voz nasal hablo antes que ella.

"_pasajeros del 1050 con destino a los Ángeles ,california favor de abordar por la puerta 1" _

Rosalie me abrazo fuertemente, mientras susurraba:

-¡Llamame!...- pidió con suplica en la voz.

- Lo hare , nos veremos pronto.- me di la vuelta y antes de ingresar por la puerta de abordaje , volví a despedirme de Rose con la mano , ella me devolvió el saludo , mientras articulaba: "_te quiero , te voy a extrañar"._

*****::::*****

El vuelo duro 4 horas y media , ya eran 1:00 pm paseaba por el parque , aunque no sabía ni que buscaba , de repente mi celular comenzó a sonar , rápidamente lo saque pues pensé que sería algo importante.

Cuando mire la pantalla que decía _" Edward_" , no lo aguante más y lo tire en la fuente por la que estaba pasando. Después de todo tenia los números de mis padres y Rosalie anotados.

En ese instante decidí que ya no me lamentaría mas, solo dejaría pasar el tiempo.

Sin darme cuenta había salido ya del parque , un letrero en especial , me llamo la atención.

_Se busca mesera_

_Disponibilidad de horario_

_Se le ofrece cuarto_

El lugar no se veía muy mal, pero claramente es un bar, no puedo ponerme a hacer poner excusas, necesito algo para sustentarme.

Entre al lugar con un poco de miedo y me dirigí a la barra donde había una mujer de la misma edad que yo.

- Buenos días , vengo por lo del trabajo.- ella me miro de arriba a abajo antes de contestar.

- No creo que seas adecuada.- se dio la vuelta.

- Por favor , solo dime lo que tengo que hacer.- Casi suplique, algo debió llamarle la atención.

- ¿Es enserio? - solo asentí.- Mira tendrás que lidiar con los horarios , con gente borracha que a veces no te tratara de la mejor manera y el sueldo no es el mejor.- Me advirtió.

- De verdad lo necesito , estará bien con lo que me ofrezcas.- ella de repente sonrió.

- A simple vista , pensé que eras una muñequita niña de mami , justo ahora creo que eres una de las mías.- en ese momento sentí un gran alivio.- Por cierto mi nombre es Tanya…

*:::::::::::::::::::::::::*::::::::::::::::::::::::::*::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*

Ok , aquí les dejo el primer capitulo , estoy muy ansiosa por saber que les parece , espero que les guste , dejen sus opiniones sean buenas o malas todas son recibidas.


	3. Everithing  can  change

**Disclaimer: **_**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo intento crear un universo paralelo.**_

Gracias por todos lo rewiews y las alertas , realmente me inspiran para escribir mas.

***:::::****::::***

Hoy es un día como cualquier otro , me encuentro a punto de empezar mi trabajo , habían pasado 5 semanas desde que llegue a California , la verdad es que todo ha ido bastante bien , Tanya me ha ayudado a adaptarme , era ella la que elegía mi ropa (además de prestármela) , me maquillaba y peinaba todas las noches, _justo como ahora_…

- ¡lista! - susurro a mi lado. Me mire al espejo , pude ver mi pelo perfectamente liso , maquillaje ligero.

En cuanto mi ropa: Una minifalda de mezclilla , una blusa blanca de tirantes y *converse azules.

Desde el principio entendió mi falta de equilibrio por lo que me dejaba usar tenis o bailarinas.

- Me gusta , gracias.- Le sonreí al ver que ella esperaba mi opinión.

- Lo sé.- contesto engreídamente.- Apresúrate ya es hora.

Respire hondo antes de salir de la habitación.

***:::::***:::***:::***

La noche iba avanzado , la música estaba en el nivel más alto , había todo tipo de personas.

Me dirigí a la barra cuando vi que mi amiga, me hacia una seña.

- El está aquí y no quiere que nadie más lo atienda.- dijo cuando llegue ,mientras señalaba al joven muy apuesto que yacía en una silla del lugar.

- No quiero.- susurre mientras rodaba los ojos para después agregar.- Esto está empezando a asustarme, ha venido aquí desde hace 2 semanas exactamente y pide que sólo yo lo atienda.

- Puedo decirle que se vaya.- Ofreció Tanya.

- No , tengo la impresión de que es eso lo que quiere.- Comente antes de caminar a su mesa.

-Buenas noches, Bella ¿Qué tal te encuentras? - sip , se había aprendido mi nombre desde el primer día que vino aquí.

- ¿Puedo ofrecerle algo de tomar?- pregunte con voz fría.

- ¿Por qué tanta formalidad?... te he dicho que puedes llamarme por mi nombre.

- No hablo con desconocidos y si no…- el me interrumpió.

- No soy un desconocido , sabes que me llamo Alec y que he querido hablar contigo desde hace aproximadamente 2 semanas , pero tu niegas. Lo que me hace insistir más…

- ¿Vas a decirme que quieres tomar? - pregunte ignorado sus palabras y enfadándome un poco.

- Quiero dos tequilas y que te sientes a tomar conmigo.- susurro antes de sonreírme.

- Estoy trabajando…

- ¿A qué hora termina tu turno?

- No creo que…

- ¿A qué hora?- insistió con voz firme.

- A las dos.- El inmediatamente vio su reloj.

-Faltan 7 minutos.- comentó antes de cruzar los brazos.- Bueno entonces esperare.- _por alguna extraña razón estoy segura que si no hablamos, el no se irá ¿En que es diferente a los otros días?_

- Ok , te voy a escuchar , pero debes prometer que si después quiero que te vayas , lo harás y no volverás.- Pedí mirándolo fijamente.

- Lo prometo.- hice ademan de sentarme , el rápidamente sé paró y me saco la silla.

- Gracias.- estuvimos sólo un minuto en silencio.

-Solo quiero que seamos amigos y estoy seguro que desconfiaras de mí , porque soy un hombre desconocido que viene a tratar de hablarte cada noche, entrare a la misma universidad que Tanya y tu.- Dijo como si nada.

- ¿Cómo sabes…

- Hace algún tiempo , conocí a tu amiga aquí mismo, la verdad es que me gusto desde el momento primer momento en el que mis ojos se cruzaron con los suyos, cuando me acerque a ella , fue un desastre… eso paso hace dos años.

- Lo siento , pero no entiendo que tiene que ver conmigo.

- Resulta que mi padre es Aro Vulturi .- lo mire confundida.-el dueño de la marca del perapod , el me pidió que buscara la nueva imagen de él producto , porque quieren remodelarse completamente , yo creo que tu serias perfecta.

- No , no, no …. Podrías encontrar a alguien mejor.- Dije aun sorprendida.

- Yo te quiero a ti , de algún modo me inspiras un sentimiento de sobreprotección , pero no como pareja , si no como una hermana .- cuando vió que iba volver a replicar, el habló antes.- No me des una respuesta , que tal si lo meditas con la almohada , si quieres hacer esto nos veremos el miércoles a las 2:00 pm , en el café de la esquina , si no llegas sabré que te negaste y no volveré.- me dio un beso en la frente antes de salir del lugar…

****:::::*****

Hoy por fin es el gran día, me había costado mucho tomar una decisión…

Tanya me saco de mis pensamientos.

- ¿Estás lista? - asentí con la cabeza , pero por alguna razón ella noto mi nerviosismo. – No tienes que hacer nada que no quieras.

-Lo sé , pero he pensado que esto será bueno para mí, es tiempo de crecer , de olvidar lo que Edward hizo , de ser yo misma por fin , creo que esta es mi prueba , todo se contara antes y después de esto.- ella simplemente me abrazo.

-Siempre podrás contar conmigo…

Nos encaminamos a la cafetería que quedaba a unos minutos de nuestro casa/trabajo.

Rápidamente llegamos , Tanya venia conmigo por más que quisiera hacer esto , no puedo hacerlo sola.

Alec estaba sentado en una mesa de 4 , en una esquina del lugar , en cuanto vio que nos acercábamos, se levanto y nos saco la silla.

- Me da mucho gusto que decidieras venir.- susurro antes de que su vista se fijara en mi amiga.

- ¿Te conozco de alguna parte?- pregunto Tanya con voz suave. Entonces me di cuenta que con lo despistada que ella era , ni siquiera recordaría a Alec.

-No , lo creo…- se quedaron viendo fijamente.

- Te molestaría enseñarme los papeles del contrato.- cuando dije eso pareció que salió de su ensoñación.

- Claro , aquí esta.- me entrego dos hojas y agrego.- Si tienes alguna duda , solo dímelo.

Comencé a leer los papeles con lentitud y cuidado , pero todo parecía justo , no decía la cantidad que se me pagaría , pero no pregunte , porque esto es algo que no esperaba y lo que me dieran estaba bien.

- Estoy de acuerdo ¿Dónde firmó? - me señalo la línea y allí puse mi firma.

- Espero que no te moleste ,hoy se toman las primeras fotos , mi papa me dio tiempo extra , cuando le dije que había encontrado a la persona perfecta.- me sonroje ante sus palabras.

Después de eso todo paso muy rápido , me llevo al edificio donde todo pasaría.

Alec dio algunas instrucciones:

Primero me cortaron el cabello , me peinaron , luego me maquillaron , por ultimo me pusieron un vestido corto color plata de lentejuelas , un poco corto con unos tacones plateados también.

Cuando estuve lista , Me llevaron al set donde estaba Tanya , Alec y un señor mayor, cuando me vieron se acercaron a mí.

- Te vez hermosa .- me elogio , para después poner su vista en el señor.- Este es mi padre… Aro Vulturi

- Es un gusto conocerte al fin , es obvio que mi hijo tiene muy buen gusto.- agrego esta vez mirando a Tanya.

- El gusto es mío.-

- En las fotos solo vas a estar recostada en el sillón , oyendo un perapod .- Lo mire incrédula, por lo fácil que era.- Si es solo eso…

Todo fue muy fácil y el fotógrafo era muy amable conmigo y me daba las indicaciones justas , nunca antes hubiera hecho algo como eso , pero parece que me sale bastante bien.

Al final de la sección , me cambie con mis ropa: jeans y blusa sencilla.

- Bella aquí está tu paga.- dijo Alec mientras me daba un sobre, cuando lo abrí, me quede atónita.- ¿Hay algún problema?

- ¡Si!… es demasiado dinero.

- Es justo por lo que hiciste hoy.- cuando iba replicar Tanya se acerco.

-¿Estas lista para irnos, Bella?- pregunto mirando de reojo a Alec.

- Quiero invitarlas a comer.- Susurró Alec.

- Lo siento , pero tenemos cosas que hacer.- Respondió Tanya.

-Te llamare después – susurro Alec, mientras dejaba un beso en mi frente. Solo pude asentir antes de que Tanya me jalara a la salida, en completo silencio.

- ¿Por qué esa cara? – preguntó un rato después.

- Por lo que me pagaron.- Susurre mientras salíamos a la calle.

-No creo que sea tan malo.- Le entregue el sobre , ella rápidamente lo abrió y chillo un poco.- Son 6000 dólares.- Le tape la boca.

- Estamos en la calle.- la reprendí , pero ella ignoro eso.

- Ya sé a dónde iremos.- Comentó con emoción.

-¿Dónde?

- De compras.- Contesto como si fuera obvio.

- No , quiero ahorrar y no me gustan las compras , porque mi ropa me gusta.- Dije mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Ahorraste lo suficiente con el trabajo , además tienes que tener variedad , Bella … Porque ya no falta mucho para entrar a la escuela , quiero que el idiota de Cullen vea de todo lo que se perdió y por fin se traje sus palabras, También deberías rentar un apartamento , porque ahora tu rostro promocionara la marca de "perapod" , no será bueno que trabajes en un bar…

- ¿Me estas corriendo?- pregunte medio enserio , medio en broma.

- Es lo mejor para ti….sabes que ya no necesitas el trabajo , voy a estar ahí siempre que quieras…

- Pues yo creo que no iré a ningún lado sin ti , vete metiendo eso en la cabeza .- Le sonreí y rápidamente agregue.- Casi se me olvida preguntar sobre las sonrisitas con Alec…

_Por primera vez la vi sonrojar…_

_*****::::***:::*****_

Hola chicas y chicos , mmm… aquí está el segundo capitulo, espero no decepcionarlos , dejen sus comentarios.

_**Posdata: Ya tengo el siguiente capítulo escrito , a los 5 rewiews actualizo. **_


	4. Naturally

**Disclaimer: **_**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo intento crear un universo paralelo.**_

**Quiero agradecer todos los comentarios buenos y malos.**

**Puse la foto del atuendo de Bella en mi perfil , por si alguien lo quiere ver:9**

***:::::::::::::::::::::::*::::::::::::::*::::::::::***

**Edward pov**

¿Nunca han cometido un grave error?... bienvenidos a mi mundo, podríamos decir que la mayoría de las personas pueden pedir un simple disculpa.

Yo no porque ella me abandono…

La situación es esta: Éramos amigos , en un momento de locura nos casamos en las vegas y al volver a casa mi infierno comenzó: el problemas es que ella es demasiado adorable , realmente la amo, pero creo que ella se merece algo mejor que yo, por lo que durante 8 meses me la pase tratándola mal y saliendo con otras chicas , pues tampoco soy de piedra, además de que pensé que si ella me veía con otras se desilusionaría más rápido.

Sé que es algo contradictorio, porque cuando ella me pedía o mencionaba el divorcio yo le contestaba:

- _Para mí el matrimonio es para siempre…_

Pero estoy decidido a recupérala, hacerle ver que la necesito para poder vivir , decirle cuanto lo siento una y otra vez.

Ahora vamos rumbo a California , los últimos dos meses he estado casi agonizando por ella, fue en ese tiempo cuando me di cuenta que la amo más que a nada en el mundo…

¿Alguna vez han sentido que no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes?

*****:::***:::*****

**Bella pov**

El día al fin ha llegado , estoy muy nerviosa:

_30%_ _porque todo es desconocido._

_50% porque puede que vea a Edward_.

Estas últimas semanas han sido increíbles, ya no trabajo en el bar , pero casi todos los iba a acompañarla al igual que Alec.

Me había vuelto muy apegada a él, todos los días nos llevaba a conocer un lugar nuevo.

Aunque entre ellos no haya pasado nada más que algunas miraditas , porque hace una semana Tanya se hizo novia de Alexis , el cual también irá a nuestra universidad lo cual predice desastre.

Tanya y yo vivimos en un apartamento en el centro de la ciudad…

- Todo estará bien , Bella .- susurró Alec , mientras tomaba mi mano. Íbamos de camino a la escuela en su auto, nosotros en la parte de enfrente y Tanya en la de atrás.

-No estoy segura de eso.- Le respondí , antes de mirar al retrovisor.- No puedo creer que me hayas convencido de ponerme este escandaloso vestido.

- ¡Oh! No seas exagerada , además te vez hermosa y sexy , como debe de ser en el primer día.- rodé los ojos ante su comentario.

- Si es así ¿por qué no te pusiste uno también?

- No quería opacarte.- Iba replicar, pero Alec intervino.

- Ya llegamos.- mire alrededor y solo pude suspirar. Rápidamente se bajo a abrirnos la puerta, pero Tanya salió antes corriendo hacia su novio.- ¿Lista?- pregunto mientras me ayudaba a bajar , no sin antes chiflar viéndome de arriba a abajo.

- Deja el juego.- Caminamos juntos hasta el edificio ante la atenta mirada de todos, en algún momento tuve miedo a caerme por las zapatillas tan altas que traía, pero eso no ocurrió.

Nos tuvimos que separar por los horarios tan diferentes , pues él quiere ser editor y yo arquitecta.

Todo pasó sin mayor problema, los profesores son muy amables y se notaba a leguas que saben de lo que hablan.

Sin darme cuenta ya era la hora del almuerzo, entre a la cafetería.

- ¡BELLA!- el grito de Tanya hizo que todos , pusieran atención en nosotras. Me encamine a la mesa en la que también estaba su novio.

Sentí un brazo en mi cintura , era Alec que me paso la charola de comida y en cambio el cargo mi mochila , antes de volver a agarrar la charola.

- ¿Qué tal las clases?- pregunto mi amiga al sentarnos.

- Bien.- respondimos los dos al unisonó.- ¿y tú?- agrego Alec sin ni siquiera mirarla , como hacía desde hace tiempo.

- ¡Genial!- contesto con voz triste.

No hubo más conversación , él me entrego un café y un sándwich de queso, el que comí con ansias , porque es mi debilidad.

20 minutos después , el silencio ya estaba poniéndose incomodo , El castaño se puso a jugar con mi cabello que este día en especial lo llevaba en suaves ondas…

- Disculpen que los moleste , pero tengo curiosidad ¿ustedes son novios?- Pregunto Alexis con voz curiosa.

- No creo que eso te incumba.- Le contesto Alec.

-Solo somos amigos.- Respondí mirando con advertencia a mi amigo.

Sorpresivamente Tanya besó bruscamente a su novio. Estoy segura que en cualquier momento Alec golpearía a Alexis.

- ¿Bella? - esa voz familiar me distrajo, levante la vista y pude ver a mi rubia amiga frente a mí.

- ¡ROSE!- corrí hacia ella y la abrase, ella me devolvió el abrazo , al separarnos ella fue la primera en hablar.- Estas hermosa… ¡mi pequeña ya creció!

- Te extrañe .- Pude ver que Emmett , Jasper, Alice y Edward estaban un par de pasos atrás , se veían sorprendidos , pero no les di nada de mi atención , ni siquiera se lo merecían.

- Tenemos que quedar para que me cuentes como va tu vida, aunque por lo que veo va todo bien.- comento mirando atrás de mí.

- Son mis amigos: Tanya , Alec y Alexis.- dije mientras miraba a Rose , por ultimo me voltee hacia los chicos .- Ella es Rose como mi hermana.

- Por fin nos conocemos, Bella me ha hablado mucho de ti.- comentó Tanya , mientras se paraba y se saludaban con un beso en la mejilla.

- Es un gusto.- Contesto educadamente, entonces puso su vista en el castaño.- Tenia tantas ganas de conocerte Bella , no deja de hablar de ti.- Alec como todo un caballero se paró y beso su mano antes de decir.

- Espero que hayan sido cosas buenas.- Pude ver que Rose se quedo un poco embobada.

- Pueden dejar de hablar como si _**Bella**_ no estuviera.- dije remarcando mi nombre todos se pusieron a reír por mi comentario.

El timbre sonó:

- Nos vemos en el estacionamiento a la salida.- me aviso Rose solo pude asentir, antes de que Alec tomara nuestras mochilas , tomara mi mano y me guiara a la salida.

Mas clases , mas apuntes… ninguno de mis amigos tenia clase conmigo , porque elegimos diferentes carrera.

Al final del día , me encamine hacia el estacionamiento, pero a medio camino sentí que alguien me arrinconaba contra la pared , en cuanto me recupere del aturdimiento ,subí la vista para buscar al culpable , mi corazón se paro en ese momento.

- Hola amor, ¿ No pensabas saludarme? – susurró Edward, mientras acariciaba mi mejilla , su cara estaba muy cerca confundiéndome , igual que su actitud.

- ¿Puedes alejarte un poco ?... ya voy tarde.- Dije tratando de irme.

-Te ves hermosa , aunque no deberías usar ropa en la que te ves sexy e irresistible; Los demás pueden pensar que estas disponible…

- Soy soltera y libre de buscar pareja…

- ¡Claro!... como tu amiguito Alec, Déjame recordarte que estamos casados.- Dijo señalándome su dedo anular donde estaba el anillo de matrimonio , levanto mi mano e hizo lo mismo.- Eres mía…

- No por mucho tiempo , quiero el divorcio…

*****::::***:::*****

**Siento mucho si no actualice a los 5 comentarios, es que tuve que salir de emergencia.**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, dejen Rewiews.**


	5. Natural  Disaster

**Disclaimer: **_**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo intento crear un universo paralelo**__**.**_

_**Siento mucho la tardanza, sé que no tengo excusa , pero creo que disfrutaran mucho este capítulo es lo que muchas pedían y esperaba:9**_

_**Este capítulo empieza justo donde acaba el pasado.**_

_*****::::***:::****_

- No por mucho tiempo quiero el divorcio.- pedí con voz firme.

_- Para mí el matrimonio es para siempre_.- susurro antes de estampar sus labios contra los míos. Al principio trate de separarlo, aunque cuando los segundos pasaron me di cuenta que eso no pasaría… Así que _**deje**_ de luchar , _**deje**_ que mis manos cayeran a mis costados y también _**deje**_ mis labios completamente inmóviles.

No puedo negar que era lo que siempre había deseado, podía sentir el amor y la adoración que él deseaba transmitirme en ese beso , miles de corrientes eléctricas recorrían mi cuerpo, Pero no podía solo sucumbir al deseo…

Edward me saco de mis pensamientos al poner su frente sobre la mía , puse mis manos en su pecho y lo aleje.

- Entonces espero que disfrutes la decepción.- susurre con voz fría, antes de darme la vuelta y seguir mi camino.

*****:::***:::*****

Desde ese día ha pasado exactamente un mes y una semana.

El seguía insistiendo cada vez que podía y descaradamente robándome besos y haciéndome la vida completamente imposible, a veces puede ser muy tierno.

Tanya y Alec seguían peleados , porque cuando él la veía con su novio no puede evitar sentirse celoso.

Me encuentro caminando hacia nuestra mesa en la cafetería , ahora está conformada por Tanya, Alexis , Alec , Rosalie y contra mi agrado Alice , Emmett , Jasper y Edward… Son parte del mundo de Rose y obviamente yo no los puedo separar.

Hoy escapándome de mi apartamento a tempranas horas de la mañana , apagando mi celular y escabulléndome entre los pasillos logre….

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños! – Chillaron Tanya y Rose al mismo tiempo , mientras me sentaba en la mesa.

- Shhhhhh…- mire a todos lados , un par de personas habían levantado la vista hacia acá.- Ustedes son muy discretas.-comente con sarcasmo.

- Y aun podemos serlo más…- susurro Rose , mientras me apuntaba a Alec que venía con un pastel entre las manos , lo puso en la mesa y rápidamente le pusieron velas .

_Estas son las mañanitas que cantaba_

_El rey David, hoy por ser tu_

_Cumpleaños te las cantamos a ti_

_Despierta mi bien despierta_

_Mira que ya amaneció_

_Ya los pajarillos cantan la luna_

_Ya se metió._

Cantaron eso , seguido de muchos aplausos , no pedí ningún deseo , sólo apague las velas.

Uno a uno mis amigos y conocidos me dieron un abrazo seguida de una felicitación, los regalos recibidos fui apilándolos no sin antes decir un _gracias._

Al terminar las chicas veían mis regalos con ansiedad y curiosidad.

- ¿vas a abrirlos ya? – pregunto Alice con voz bajita.

- Los abriré en casa.- conteste un poco indiferente.

- Pero… - trato de replicar Rose.

- No cambiare de parecer.- pronto la cafetería estallo en risas y burlas , desvié la vista hacia el motivo:

Un repartidor traía una enorme caja plateada, cerré los ojos mientras pedía mentalmente que no fuera para mí , pero no tengo tanta suerte.

- ¿Isabella Swan? – pregunto el mismo.

- Ese es mi nombre.- susurre con voz cansada , el sólo me sonrió.

- Firme aquí.- ordenó mientras me entregaba un papel y una pluma, hice lo que me dijo - Buenas tardes.- después de eso se dio la vuelta.

Rápidamente me levante y destroce el papel plateado que envolvía el regalo.

El contenido era: Una laptop , una tableta , un mp3 y un celular de última generación todo de la marca perapod , venia con una sobre que rápidamente abrí:

_**Para la señorita más bella del mundo**_

_**Y la imagen de nuestra marca**_

_**Es un placer para mí desearle**_

_**Un feliz cumpleaños**_

_**Aro Vulturi**_

Rodee los ojos mientras le daba una mirada reprobatoria a Alec y le entregue la carta , después de leerla soltó unas risitas.

- No me parece gracioso.- Replique con mal humor.

- Vamos Bella , el nunca había hecho esto con nadie.- me vio divertido.

- Tienes que llevarme a agradecerle.- Conteste rápidamente , el asintió.

- ¿Puedo saber por qué solo abriste ese regalo y los demás no? – Pregunto Rose con voz de niña chiquita , la mire raro sólo por un instante.

- Quiero verlos todos tranquilamente en casa.- ella iba agregar algo, pero el timbre sonó, sonreí inconscientemente al ver mi suerte.

- Pero ni creas que esta noche te salvas , prepare algo en el bar para celebrar tu cumpleaños….

_*****:::***:::****_

He bebido muchísimo, si me preguntan ¿por qué?... la presión de todos con excusas tontas como:

* Es tu cumpleaños

* Mañana es sábado

* Nunca bebes…

-¿ Bella? ¿Bailarías conmigo? – pregunto esa hermosa voz aterciopelada, antes de dejarme contestar , me tomo de la mano y me guio a la pista.

Me dio la vuelta , tomo mis caderas y las pego mucho a las suyas , mi espalda quedo en su pecho , empezamos a movernos.

- Edward , no entiendo que pretendes.- susurre un poco abrumada por las sensaciones.

- Que me perdones.

- Me engañaste…- si por fin lo solté, un peso se quito de encima.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto confundido.

-El día que me fui de casa , tú estabas en la cama con otra , ni siquiera , te importo .- Lo sentí tensarse.

- Trataba de olvidarte... Tu eres demasiado buena y para mi es difícil estar con la misma persona.

- ¿Cómo fue que cambiaste de parecer?

- Cuando me di cuenta que te habías ido sentí un vacio doloroso en donde se supone que esta mi corazón , te extrañaba y estaba desesperado por encontrarte, pero mi mas importante descubrimiento fue…. Que _te amo_, no tienes idea de cuánto.- me susurro en el oído haciéndome estremecer.

- No puedo, lo nuestro está dañado , no sirve de nada que trates de arreglar lo que hiciste.- me di la vuelta para decírselo a la cara.

- No voy a dejar de intentarlo , _porque eres lo más hermoso que hay en mi vida_.- pego su frente a la mía y sus ojos me hipnotizaron por un instante.

- ¡Bella sube que es hora de la sorpresa!- grito Tanya por el micrófono , lo mire por última vez antes de subir al escenario.- Como la tradición marca debemos hacerlo… ponte justo aquí.- me acomodo al medio del lugar.

- Tanya ¿Qué… - Susurre confusa.

- Tranquila , cariño...- me susurro.- Ahora a la cuenta de tres todos le aventaran su bebida a Bella.- la mire sorprendida mientras me daba la vuelta para tratar de bajar, pero ella fue más rápida.- ¡1 , 2, 3!

De repente sentí un montón de liquido , seguido de risas , burlas o gritos de feliz cumpleaños.

Mi amiga solo me abrazo.

Al bajar las escaleras me di cuenta que mi vestido se hizo casi transparente y que muchos chicos estaban mirándome , al único al que me dirigí fue a Alec cuando me hizo una seña , mientras veía a los demás con el ceño fruncido.

- Espera solo un momento…- pidió mientras quedaba frente a él , se quito la camisa de franela de cuadros azul , quedándose solo con la camiseta. Me hizo meter los brazos para luego abrocharla lentamente cosa que me pareció muy … sexy.

La camiseta me quedo más abajo de medio musculo , me tapaba más que el vestido.

- No es divertido si haces eso.- le gruño Tanya a mi amigo.

- Tú te llamas su amiga , la expones a que alguien le falte al respeto.- Contesto enojado.

- Eres un mojigato.- Comento ella tratando de burlarse.

- Y tú una exhibicionista.- me sentí como si mis padres estuvieran discutiendo.

- Quiero bailar.- dije mientras jalaba a Alec hacia la pista , _no quiero que sigan peleando._

Estaba una canción lenta, lo cual fue mejor porque no quería bailar de otro modo con el castaño.

Pude ver en la pista a Edward con una pelirroja , el artículo un "_**no es lo que crees**_" , aunque la verdad es que justo ahora , no tengo ganas a detenerme a pensar en eso.

Pase el resto de mi cumpleaños brincando , bailando y ¿por qué no?... cantando , bebí casi hasta quedar inconsciente…

_*****::::***::::*****_

Al despertar me dolía mucho la cabeza , corrección parecía que explotaba , me removí un poco incomoda , fue entonces cuando fui consciente de la mano en mi cintura.

Cuidadosamente me di la vuelta , pude sentir que su mano recorrió la piel descubierta , solo por curiosidad mire abajo de la sabana, yo estaba completamente desnuda al igual que el.

Solo pude ver su rostro tranquilo a mi lado y preguntarme ¿Qué demonios hice?...

_******::::****::::******_

Quiero agradecer los rewiews y las alertas significa mucho para mi.

¿Qué tal el capitulo?... Ya tengo el próximo capítulo listo. Ya saben cómo es a los 5 comentarios/ rewiews actualizo.


	6. My sweet  time

**Disclaimer: **_**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo intento crear un universo paralelo.**_

**Hay un poco de lemon en este capítulo , ya están advertidos…**

**Disfruten:9**

***::::***:::**

Por dios quiero, matarme a mí misma, aunque posiblemente no paso nada…. No debes ser un genio para darte cuenta que si despiertas desnuda con un chico que también lo está algo debió pasar.

Probablemente no me hubiera afectado tanto si no fuera mi mejor amigo y el hombre de quien mi mejor amiga está enamorada.

Rápidamente cree un plan para escaparme , esto no debía llegar a mas y sinceramente yo no tengo ánimos de hablar ahora.

Trate de deslizarme lo más silencioso y rápido de la cama , pero esa misma mano en mi cintura me atrajo a su cuerpo.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas?... – Susurro en mi oído , provocando que estremeciera.

- ¿A mi casa? – conteste con una pregunta, el soltó unas risitas haciendo que me sintiera avergonzada.

- ¿Segura?... creí que no la estábamos pasando bien.- comento con voz dulce. Rápidamente me acomode de tal manera que hacíamos contacto visual.

- Lo cierto es que no recuerdo absolutamente nada de lo que paso ayer, aunque no hay que ser muy listo para adivinarlo… No debió pasar…- dije mientras bajaba la mirada.

- ¡Hey!... es cierto que es inesperado, pero yo no _cambiaría_ _nada_.- Respondió mientras tomaba mi mentón , para poder mirarme a los ojos , antes de juntar sus labios con los míos en un tierno beso , al terminar junto su frente con la mía.

- Esto no está bien, Tu quieres a Tanya , Solo soy un pasatiempo para ti.

- Parece que no me conoces lo suficiente Bella , pensemos en el ahora , los pendientes los resolveremos mañana.- dijo antes de tomarme en brazos.

- ¿Qué haces?...- Pregunte mientras miraba alrededor de su habitación.

- Te daré un baño , no creas que no me di cuenta que ayer fue tu primera vez.- pude darme cuenta que mis mejillas se sonrojaron por su comentario.- Lo que ahora quiero saber si tenemos que preocuparnos.

- No , uso pastillas anticonceptivas para regular mi periodo.- el solo asintió antes de colocarme bajo el agua previamente calentada , para después meterse conmigo.

Lavó mi cuerpo con mucho cuidado teniendo en cuenta las partes recientemente sensibles , al terminar seco mi cabello , pero aun me quedaba mucha curiosidad , porque no recordaba nada de lo acontecido , así que sin ninguna vergüenza comencé a besar su pecho y cuello.

-Bella…- dijo en modo de advertencia

- No digas nada , justo ahora me siento como una zorra.- Dije sin dejar de hacerlo.

- No lo eres…- susurro antes de tomar mis labios con ansiedad , mientras bajaba sus manos hacia mis piernas acariciando todo la piel expuesta , obviamente excitándome.

Empezó a dar pequeños besitos en mi cuello , lentamente bajo hacia mis pechos y rápidamente tomo uno succionándolo , gemí ante la sensación.

Lamio mi abdomen , antes de meter su lengua en el espacio de mi ombligo , haciéndome gimotear por la desesperación.

- ¡Tranquila! - susurro con voz divertida y roncamente sexy , lo jale de los cabellos para acercarlo a devorar su boca después de unos segundos se alejo y se dirigió directamente a mi centro.

Acaricio mis pliegues, metió sus dedos dentro de mí y acaricio mi clítoris dolorosamente lento; solté un grito por el placer que me estaba provocando.

- Mas… ma…ss.- pedí entrecortadamente y así lo hizo empezó a mover sus dedos más rápido mientras lamia todas las partes posibles haciéndome llegar al orgasmo.

Solté un suspiro satisfecho , él en respuesta me dio un beso en la frente, mientras me tomaba en brazos.

Avanzo a mi habitación y pronto me deposito en la cama, nos recostamos en mi cama , yo con la cabeza en su pecho y el solo me abrazo , antes de quedarnos dormidos.

*****:::***::****

- Te veré mañana de acuerdo- dijo mientras juntaba sus labios con los míos.

- Ok… - susurre , estábamos en la puerta mi apartamento, el me había traído recién.

- Sabes que te quiero…- Dijo mirándome intensamente.

- Yo también.- Comente, se dio la vuelta, mientras yo cerraba la puerta.

- Que fue todo eso.- Pregunto Tanya con el ceño fruncido , saliendo de su cuarto.

- Nada en especial.- Evadí el tema.

- ¿Tuviste sexo con Alec? – pregunto mirándome de arriba a abajo , ella podía ser muy perspicaz.

- Que más te da si fuera así.- Empezaba a molestarme su tono.

-Eso sería bajo , porque sabes que lo amo.

- ¿Qué hay de tu novio? – pregunte con ironia.

-No evadas mis preguntas.- Yo no le conteste.- ¿ qué tan buena amiga eres?... te acuestas con el hombre que amo.

- Eres injusta , tu ya tienes a alguien, si Alec y yo tuviéramos una relación , no tendría nada de malo porque ambos somos libres.- ella se puso enfrente de mí , mirándome fijamente.

- Me di cuenta que ya no puedo vivir sin él , voy a luchar contra lo que sea.

-Entendido .- Fue lo único que pude decir , me dirigí a mi habitación, cuando oí su voz , no me detuve.

- Me mudare…- aviso con voz indiferente.

- No lo hagas , me harías sentir muy triste.

Ya en mi cuarto, me permití acurrucarme sobre mi cama y suspirar tranquila , un mensaje irrumpió el silencio…

_Juro que tengo explicaciones_

_Para lo que viste ayer en el_

_Bar , solo dame una oportunidad_

_Estoy consciente de que doy _

_mensajes contradictorios._

_Siempre tuyo , Edward_

_******::::::***:::**** **_

_Lo siento mucho por la tardanza no había podido accesar a mi compu , gracias por dejar sus comentarios._

_Espero que les guste tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndolo._


	7. Me,myself  and time

_***Disclaimer: **__**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo intento crear un universo paralelo.**_

****:::***

Sin darme cuenta pasó el fin de semana , lo pase durmiendo , apenas comí y no es que este asunto me haya afectado sino que tenía muchas ganas de descansar.

El lunes en la mañana llegue en mi carro a la escuela en cuanto lo estacione Alec abrió mi puerta.

- Hola hermosa ¿Qué tal estas? - susurro mientras me daba un beso en la frente.

- Muy bien.- Conteste mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla , pude ver a Tanya a unos carros de distancia. Realmente me veía con resentimientos.- Estoy preocupada por ella.- dije haciendo una seña.

- No la comprendo, ¿por qué ahora que estoy encontrando un equilibrio en mi vida?- Dijo jalándome al edificio.

Las clases pasaron normalmente, en la hora del almuerzo compre un café y me dirigí a la mesa , en la que solo estaba Rose con su novio , Tanya y Alec.

- Deberías comer más, me gustan las mujeres rellenitas.- comento el castaño con voz divertida.

- Mala suerte para ti.- Le conteste con una sonrisa, mientras me acercaba y nos dábamos un beso en los labios.

-¿ Ustedes son novios? – pregunto Emmett viéndome raro.

- No , solo amigos.- Contesto Alec antes de acariciar el torso de mi mano.

- ¿Dónde está Alexis?- Pregunte al ver que no estaba.

- No lo sé , Terminamos.- Contesto Tanya mientras veía a Alec.

- ¿Qué les parece si vemos algunas películas el sábado?- Ofreció Rose para quitar el hierro al asunto.

- Podemos hacerlo en casa.- Opino Tanya.

- Si es buena idea, compramos mucha comida chatarra.-comente antes de que Alec me acercara una papa frita a la boca.

Nadie dijo nada después de eso , sonó el timbre y nos dirigimos cada quien a su salón.

Por fin a la hora de la salida , fui casi corriendo a mi coche , solo podía recordar la mirada decepcionada de Tanya , pero alguien me detuvo.

- ¿podemos hablar?- Era Edward.

- Estoy ocupada ahora.- Dije con voz cansada.

- Sera solo un momento.- En su voz había sinceridad la verdad es que me derretí.- Quiero que empecemos de nuevo, se que cometí muchos errores en el pasado , pero deja que pueda enmendarlo.

- Te perdono Edward, Pero tienes que darme tiempo para superar lo que paso , estoy empezando una nueva etapa en mi vida y la verdad es que me gusta… tal vez deberías tratar de distraerte tu también , te vez cansado.- Dije mientras acariciaba las marcas moradas debajo de sus ojos.

- El me sonrió, te daré todo el tiempo que necesites…- contesto con voz dulce, me dio un beso en la frente antes de darse la vuelta e irse.

*:::::****::::***

Después de ese día , me llegaban flores con una tarjeta todos los días.

Martes: Un ramo de violetas.

La tarjeta decía:

Amor, si tuviera que regalarte algo, te regalaría un espejo, porque en este mundo después de ti, lo más bonito es tu reflejo...

Siempre tuyo , Edward

Miércoles: tulipanes azules.

La tarjeta decía_:____El amor es como el fuego; suelen ver antes el humo los que están fuera, que las llamas los que están dentro._

_Siempre tuyo, edward_

Jueves: Un ramo de orquídeas rosas.

La tarjeta decía:_ Lo importante es mirarte, en silencio y saber que tal vez sin tenerte, te tengo..._

_Siempre tuyo, Edward._

Viernes : Un ramo de rosas rojas

La tarjeta decía: _Únicamente dejaré de amarte cuando tenga evidencias claras de que alguien te quiere tan sólo un poquito más que yo._

_Siempre tuyo,Edward._

_***:::::::****::::*****_

Hoy es viernes Alec y yo nos encontrábamos en mi habitación viendo un canal de videos acostados en mi cama.

- Voy por una soda ¿quieres algo? – le pregunte , el solo negó con la cabeza.

Camine a la cocina, pero me detuve porque oí unos susurros en la sala, sigilosamente me acerque , pude ver a Edward y a Tanya muy cerca uno del otro.

De un momento a otro Tanya lo jalo de la camisa y lo beso el parecía desconcertado. Por muy tonto que suene esa acción , me enloqueció.

Regrese al cuarto, me subí a horcadas de Alec y comencé a besarlo , me quite la blusa , el sujetador y después trate de quitarle la camisa.

- Parece que estas impaciente.- susurro con voz ronca.

- Te necesito justo ahora.-Nos quitamos lo que quedaba de ropa el uno al otro en cuestión de segundos.

Cuando estábamos completamente desnudos, el se puso el condón y empezó a tratar de besarme el cuello.

- No quiero juegos previos.- dije moviéndome tratando de lograr la penetración.

- Te dolerá.-Susurro como siempre protector.

- Estoy lista.- conteste llevando su mano a mi sexo.

- Bella… - Susurro antes de enterrarse en mi, sus envestidas eran duras y profundas.

Yo solo podía gemir, mientras acariciaba su espalda …. Demasiado pronto llegue al éxtasis.

*::::***:::***

Seguimos teniendo relaciones hasta el sábado (con descanso), solo disfrutando el uno del otro. Estaba haciéndome experta en esto.

Una hora antes de que vinieran nuestros amigos, él estaba en la puerta de mi casa. No traía camisa porque yo la tenía.

- Volveré pronto.- puse mis manos en su cuello y lo jale para unir nuestros labios en un beso apasionadamente.

Una fuerte "tos" nos hizo separarnos, desvié la mirada allí estaban todos , por un momento solo pude ver a Edward que se veía muy lastimado.

- ¡Oh!... llegaron temprano pasen, por favor.- Alec me dio un besito corto antes de entrar al elevador.

Cuando pase por la sala oí muchas risitas , voltee a ver y casi todos tenían cara burlona o estaban tratando de contener la risa.

- Esto es muy vergonzoso…

******::::::****:::******

Aquí está el nuevo capítulo de esta historia, espero que les guste, Dejen sus comentarios son importantes para mí.


	8. What i feel

**Disclaimer: **_**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo intento crear un universo paralelo.**_

Solo puedo decir lo mucho que siento no haber actualizado y agradecer todos sus comentarios y apoyo.

Este capítulo quiero dedicárselo/regalárselo a **luxangel10**, por sus comentarios en ambas historias , realmente creo que eso fue lo que me impulso a seguir esta historia.

Pd: El capitulo es algo así, como la continuación del pasado.

* * *

><p>La noche iba pasando de lo mas incomoda, nos encontrábamos viendo *"27 bodas", todos desparramados en la sala de mi casa.<p>

- ¿Saben que me parece mal? – pregunto Tanya mientras se paraba frente a nosotros, tapando la tele.

- ¿Las bodas?- respondió Emmett tontamente.

- ¡No!… me molesta cuando no son realizadas y se preguntaran: ¿por qué no?...- nos miro mal a todos-…por las perras que se entrometen en las solidas relaciones.- Susurro mirándome fijamente.

- Es increíble que no tengas el valor de decir lo que sientes, esta escenita es patética.- Edward tuvo que sostener a Tanya para que no se abalanzara contra mí, por el comentario dicho.

- Por lo menos no soy una mustia…- Gritó con enojo, cuando iba contestarle, Alec tomo mi brazo y me sacó del apartamento.

- Mejor dejar que se calmen las cosas.- Dijo mientras caminábamos por la calle.

- No hicimos nada malo , si queremos besarnos o tomarnos de la mano , ella hace una rabieta; No la entiendo… ¿Cómo cree que te sentías cuando la veías en la misma situación con Alexis? ¿y por qué se da cuenta hasta ahora?

- Son cosas extrañas del amor , posiblemente pasó como en el dicho: No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo vez perdido…- Como siempre trató de alegrarme.- ¿Qué tal un helado?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Malibu Bar, tiene el placer de invitarle<strong>_

_**Al tercer aniversario del mismo**_

_**El día sábado 4 de noviembre **_

_**a la gran celebración**_**.**

Leí la tarjeta una y otra vez, pero no puedo tomar una decisión… No soy una persona rencorosa y sé que quiere que este allí , aunque estemos enojadas.

Mire el reloj que marcaba las 6:45 pm , se suponía que Alec vendría a buscarme si quería ir a las 7:00 , si no nos quedaríamos a ver una película.

Rápidamente cogí un vestido del closet , me planche el cabello y me maquille suavemente , por ultimo me puse unas zapatillas.

A la hora acordada estaba lista, Salí del cuarto pero me detuve al ver que Tanya abrió la puerta , tras la cual estaba Edward.

- Gracias por venir por mi.- me miró de reojo , y se acerco a besarlo en la comisura de los labios.

- De nada.- Él parecía incomodo.

- ¡vamos!... Que la noche es joven.- Dijo mientras cerraba con un fuerte portazo.

Y otra vez los celos salieron a flote, ¿Por qué me sentía así?... se supone que ya no quiero estar con él, ¿por que de repente me dan ganas de llorar?... solo porque no pasa lo que no quiero, Le he dicho mil veces que quiero que se aleje que no quiero verlo , entonces ¿por qué sólo quiero que este conmigo?

Todavía confusa abandone el apartamento, iba tan metida en mi pensamiento que no vi por donde caminaba y caí al suelo.

Deje que las lagrimas fluyeran, trate de levantarme, pero me dolía demasiado la pierna derecha, así que allí me quede hecha un ovillo en el suelo.

- ¿Bella? ¿Qué pasa cariño?- oí unos minutos después la dulce voz de mi mejor amigo.

- Me caí , me duele la pierna izquierda… - se acerco a mí , me levanto en sus brazos y rápidamente abandonamos el edificio.

* * *

><p>Había perdido la cuenta de la horas que llevábamos en el hospital; Que radiografías, diferentes especialistas , la cara de burla de Alec no ayudaba en nada , estaba a punto de gritarle cuando el doctor entró.<p>

- Srita. Swan; con base en los estudios realizados, hemos decidido enyesarle el tobillo y deberá guardar reposo absoluto, por lo menos 3 semanas.- Hice una mueca que él pudo notar, por lo que agrego.- También tengo buenas noticias, tu podrás elegir el color.

- ¡Genial!...- comente con sarcasmo.

- No seas berrinchuda, no es para tanto.- Mi mejor amigo me reprendió con voz suave, mientras me acomodaba en mi cama.

- Solo haz lo que te pido y cierra las cortinas.- Dije sin nada de humor.

- Así que ¿desde hoy estas deprimida? – Pregunto curioso.

- Estoy cansada de que todo este al revés.- Lo mire a los ojos, mientras decidía ser sincera.- Las cosas que quiero se ven tan lejos.

- Eres tú la que puedes hacerlo posible…Solo tienes que perdonar.- Comento tranquilo.

- ¿por qué todos pueden hacerme cosas , sin pensar en cómo me siento y al final yo tengo que hacer como si nada?

- A veces así es la vida, no puedes vivir con rencor siempre, nunca serás feliz.- Susurro con ternura.

- No lo sé.

- Tal vez ya hayan sufrido lo suficiente, las personas cometen errores es eso lo que nos hace humanos.

- ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Perdonarías a Tanya?- Pregunte con algo de ironía.

-Sí, porque la amo, aunque posiblemente la haría sufrir un poco.- dijo antes de soltar unas risitas.

- Ya no quiero hablar de esto…- mire a la nada.- Tengo hambre.

- No lo podrás evitar por siempre.- Comento después de rodar los ojos.- Italiana… ¿está bien?- pregunto mientras marcaba unos números en su teléfono.

- sí, pizza.

* * *

><p>Los días seguían pasando, casi siempre me lo pasaba en mi habitación escuchando música, leyendo algún libro , haciendo las tareas pendientes o platicando con Alec , cuando él no estaba en la escuela.<p>

Por suerte había conseguido que ninguno de mis amigos se enterara de mi literalmente medida de pata, porque yo no quería que me sobre protegieran, así que les habíamos mentido diciendo: Que me habían suspendido en la escuela.

Mi estomago sonó por decima vez, sacándome de mis recuerdos, me levante con mucho cuidado, saltando en un pie hasta que llegue a la cocina, tome una bolsa de tostitos y una lata de soda que estaban en la alacena ,porque estaba segura que no podría preparar nada , me senté en el sillón solo para comerme la chatarra e irme a mi cuarto antes de que Tanya llegara, pero claramente no tengo tanta suerte, todos llegaron a las 11:25 , ni siquiera me dieron tiempo de huir.

- Hola, Bella…- Saludo el castaño, mientras besaba mi frente.- ¿Qué haces levantada?

- Tenía hambre…- Conteste con un puchero.

- ¡Oh por dios!... ¿Qué te paso en la pierna?.- Rosalie chilló haciendo que todos voltearan a verme.

- Mmmm….¿me caí?- Susurre con algo de miedo, por cómo me miraba.

- Tienes muchos problemas señorita.- Susurro Tanya con voz enojada, por un momento me alegro que la preocupación por mí , la hiciera olvidar nuestras riñas.

- Ustedes están exagerando y es el motivo por el que no les dije nada.- Justo en ese momento hice contacto visual con Edward. Sus ojos brillaban por una razón desconocida. Lentamente se acerco y se sentó a mi lado.

- Sabia que había una razón por la que habías desaparecido, pero siempre me sorprendes.- Susurro muy cerca de mi oído , colocó un mechón atrás de mi oído, antes de dejar besos por toda mi cara.

- De acuerdo, iré a buscarte algo de comer.- Comento Alec, mientras salía por la puerta.

- ¡Yo también!... - se oyó un grito en conjunto , antes de que todos salieran del apartamento , Dejándome sola con Edward.

- A veces soy un poco torpe.- susurre en un momento de silencio en el que se quedo viendo fijamente mi yeso.

- Lo sé.- admitió con melancolía.- Bella , juro que trato de ser paciente , no quiero presionarte ,pero ya no puedo más…

- No lo hagas…- susurre con voz suplicante.

- Amo ver tus hermosos ojos chocolates, como tus mejillas se sonrojan cada vez que algo te apena, como te muerdes el labio cuando estas nerviosa , tu sonrisa, al igual que tu carácter, quiero todo de ti.- Susurro antes de juntar nuestros labios en un dulce y pasional beso que obviamente le devolví, Nuestros labios se movían acompasadamente como dos piezas de rompecabezas…

* * *

><p>Dejen sus opiniones y muchísimas gracias por leer.<p>

Los quiero mucho a todos y les deseo lo mejor.


	9. Living  again?

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de stephanie Meyer, Solo la trama es mia.

Gracias por todos su comentarios y pido disculpas por la tardanza…

Este capitulo contiene lemon , si no les gusta o no lo leen abstenganse de leerlo...

Dicho esto disfruten tanto como y al escribrilo.

* * *

><p>Todo paso tan rápido , solo podía pensar en sus labios recorriendo , mi cuello , en sus manos que acariciaban codiciosas mi cuerpo de una forma que me tenia patéticamente temblando.<p>

De pronto se detuvo , no pude ocultar el suave gruñido que salio de mis labios.

- creo que deberíamos hablar primero.- Comento con esa hermosa voz aterciopelada.

- ¿Qué hice ahora?...¿acaso no me deseas?... ¿No soy lo suficientemente buena para ti?- me dio una mirada confundida , pasaron unos segundos antes de que se acercara a mi sonriendo torcidamente.

- No te vez con ninguna claridad a ti misma, me cuesta mucho contenerme.- Rodé los ojos mientras el dejaba un beso en mi frente.

- Quiero que hagamos esto ,es lo único que nos falta para empezar de nuevo…- Dije antes de acercarme a besarlo.

- Realmente necesitamos habla …- trato de decir, pero uní nuestros labios con urgencia, esta vez no me detuvo.

Me quito la camiseta lentamente , se acerco y paso su lengua desde el termino de mi sostén hasta mi ombligo en donde metió y saco su lengua en adelanto de lo que pasaría.

Quito el Pantalón traía , teniendo mucho cuidado con el yeso, en un rápido movimiento quito la ropa interior , acaricio mis senos con la lengua haciéndome gemir.

- Edward llevas demasiada ropa.- Me queje con voz ronca por la excitación. Rápidamente se paro y sensualmente se quito todo. Para después acomodarse encima de mi, aunque el sostenía su peso con un brazo.

- ¿Estas segura?- pregunto viéndome atentamente, se veía muy lindo.

- Completamente, Te amo, Quiero que empecemos una vida juntos…- dije sinceramente.

- Te amo, eres mi vida.- Beso mi frente ,mis mejillas , llego a mis labios y los beso con hambre , fue en ese momento en el que se metió dentro de mi de un solo empujón.

Nada se comparaba con esas sensaciones que el me provocaba.

Empujo una y otra vez , lo hacia fuerte y profundamente , no podía hacer nada mas que gemir y gritar su nombre. Metió su mano entre nosotros y masajeo ese pequeño bultito donde se concentraban todos los nervios , sin poder evitarlo llegue como nunca , Edward exploto unos segundos después y cayo rendido sobre mi , no pude hacer mas que acariciar su cabello, mientras el besaba mi hombro.

- Gracias, por dejarme estar junto a ti.- Susurro con melancolía.

-Nada de "Gracias" , no puedes dejarme con ganas , la noche apenas empieza.- Dije mientras nos daba vuelta, yo a horcadas de el.

- Nunca lo pensaría.- dijo sonriendo divertido.

* * *

><p>La luz cayendo directamente en mi cara , me despertó ,me removí un poco tratando de dormir.<p>

Sentí un movimiento a mi lado, para después sentir como dejaba dulces besos en mi espalda, me acomode un poco para poder verlo.

- buenos días.- Saludo con una sonrisa antes de dejar un beso en mis labios y pararse buscando su ropa.

- Ven a dormir un poco mas.- Dije mirándolo con un puchero.

- Tienes que comer, creo recordar que ayer le pediste comida a Alec.- Dijo frunciendo el seño.

- De acuerdo, señor aguafiestas…. Te ayudare.- Dije incorporándome , el rápidamente se dirigió hacia mi y me beso mientras poco a poco, me acostaba de nuevo.

- Por favor , quiero hacerte el desayuno…- Dijo viendo de una forma que debería ser ilegal. Solo pude asentir.

Tome un shorcito y una blusa de tirantes, entre al baño y me mire al espejo me veía bien, pero ni siquiera se comparaba con como me sentía. Definitivamente algo había cambiado y eso me gustaba. Me puse la ropa y me acomode en la cama después de tenderla.

Edward entro 5 minutos después con una charola que contenía: Tostadas , huevos , jugo y café , se sentó a mi lado y empezamos a comer en un silencio muy cómodo.

- ¿entonces cuales son los planes para hoy?

- En realidad quiero hablar con Alec.- Lo vi. de reojo , pude notar como hacia una mueca.

- ¿Por que?- pregunto en tono brusco.

- Porque es mi mejor amigo y tuvimos algo así como una relación , quiero avisarle que todo acabo, porque ahora estamos juntos.- Dije mientras le acariciaba la mejilla , su mirada se dulcifico.

- Lo siento , pero no puedo evitar sentir celos, eres tan hermosa y comprensiva; Ni si quiera creo merecerte - Susurro mirándome fijamente.

- ¡Por favor no digas eso! … No te menosprecies , te amo así justo como eres, es cierto que tuvimos que pasar por muchas cosas , pero debemos mirar hacia delante para poder estar bien , nada de hacernos daño ; si nos molesta algo ,platicarlo con el otro…- Dije mirándolo con esperanza.

- Claro amor, no va haber nada que nos separe, ahora que estamos juntos…

* * *

><p>Estaba recostada en mi cama, viendo en la televisión una película, cansada, no habíamos parado; Edward se había ido hace un rato me prometió que volvería esta noche.<p>

Unos toques en la puerta me distrajeron:

- ¡Pase!...- Alec entro y se sentó a mi lado, después de darme un beso en la frente.

- ¿Y como estas? – pregunto con una sonrisa.

- Mas que bien , por fin pude hacer que las cosas funcionaran con Edward … tenias razón es mejor perdonar que tener rencor; Me siento libre.

- Me alegro mucho por ti.- se quedo un minuto antes de hablar.- Tanya y yo nos besamos.

- Eso esta bien, aunque espero que no te lastime.

- No te preocupes , voy a hacerme un poco el difícil , para que podamos estar juntos , quiero que aprecie cualquier cosa que tengamos en el futuro.

- Debo agradecerte todo lo que hiciste por mi antes, No hubiera podido seguir si no estuvieras a mi lado y lamento si alguna vez te hice sentir mal.- Susurre , sin poder evitarlo mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

- ¡Hey!... No debes sentirte mal.- Comento mientras me abrazaba.- Tu y yo somos como bart y lisa, ¿sabes como?

- Hermanos- Conteste con seguridad.

- Siempre que me necesites voy a estar ahí para ti , nunca dudes en acudir hacia mi , además que mi padre te adora.- Nos reímos un poco; Solo nos quedamos así viendo la tele , un tosido falso nos hizo mirar hacia la puerta.

- Disculpen que los moleste.- comento Edward.

-No lo haces, solo pase un momento a ver a Bella.- Dijo Alec mientras se paraba de la cama.- Nos veremos mañana Bella.- Agrego antes de acercarse y besarme la mejilla.

Edward se acerco a mi lado, cuando mi mejor amigo había salido.

-¿Qué tal tu dia? – pregunte para cortar el ambiente tenso.

- Muy bien, tenía muchas ganas de verte.-Contesto antes de acomodarme bien en la cama. Me quito la blusa y el shorcito.

Beso mis labios antes de inclinarse y succionar mis pechos, solo por un momento acaricio, mis caderas, pero no se detuvo hasta llegar a mi intimidad. Abrió mis piernas , beso los labios antes de abrirlos con sus dedos , y tomar mi botoncito de placer con su boca, Grite ante la sensación , metió sus dedos para empezar a meterlos y sacarlos rápidamente casi sin darme tiempo de respirar , limpio todos mis jugos , trato de pararse pero yo detuve.

- Espera , sigue haciéndolo estoy segura que casi llego otra vez.- Me sonrió torcidamente antes de empezar a masturbar mi clítoris , no tuvo ninguna delicadeza e inmediatamente me tuvo chillando su nombre.

Cuando todo acabo se quito la ropa quedando solo en bóxer, se acostó a mi lado y me atrajo hasta el. Allí fue cuando se dio cuenta que estaba muy sonrojada.

- Gracias, realmente no tenias que hacer eso…- Dije cerrando los ojos.

- Lo disfrute , me gusta verte cuando gimes y gritas mi nombre , no hay una imagen mas hermosa en el mundo.

- Mentiroso.- Susurre, después de acercarme a besarlo.

* * *

><p>Estaba saliendo de bañarme es un poco difícil con el yeso, pero es lo que hay.<p>

Ya quiero que se acaben mis días de reposo, me aburro en casa.

Sonó el timbre justo cuando acabe de vestirme, así que con mucho cuidado camine hacia la puerta. En la que encontré a una linda jovencita de cabello muy negro , de ojos chocolates, muy parecidos a los míos

- Hola ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?- pregunte con una sonrisa amable.

- ¿Eres Bella?- pregunto un poco insegura y confundida , solo asentí .- Hola , Es un gusto conocerte, soy Alex Swan , Tu hermana…

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció?..dejen sus opiniones a través de un rewiew.<p>

Los quiero les mando muchos besos.


	10. Algo  mas

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de stephanie meyer , Yo solo trata de crear un universo paralelo.

Pd: Pongan atención al leer, hay una llamada telefónica , o se vayan a confundir.

Pd2: Disfrútenlo.

* * *

><p>Por unos segundos me quede en blanco , las palabras dichas se repetían una y otra vez en mi mente, de pronto supe que pasaba.<p>

- ¿Es una broma?... Porque a mi me parece que es algo con lo que no se debe jugar.- Dije mientras miraba a ambos lados del pasillo , ella rodó los ojos.

Es verdad , me entere hace unos días de ti , de inmediato supe que quise conocerte.-

- No hay manera de que eso sea posible.- Susurre lentamente.

- Déjame explicarte , Tengo pruebas…Jure que si después quieres que me vaya lo haré.- Le hice un ademán para que entrara.

- Solo habla.- Pedí cuando estábamos sentadas en el sillón.

- Hace diecisiete años nací en seattle, mi madre y tu padre tenían una relación a escondidas de tu mama , Según se eran muy felices, era el tipo de relación que charlie siempre quiso tener, pero por ciertas circunstancias , no pudo.

Lo bueno no dura siempre tu mama los descubrió e hizo lo imposible para alejarse de el, supo que nunca podría perdonarlo.

Desde entonces nuestro papa, esta al pendiente de mi… durante años ,Han decidido formar una relación.

Justo ahora nos mudamos a California , para estar mas cerca de ti, para poder conocerte mejor.- Me quede con la boca entreabierta por la sorpresa.

- ¿Cómo es que nunca me entere de todo esto?... ¡Viví 5 años con el!

- ¿Recuerdas que cada cierto tiempo el iba a entrenamientos o tenia misiones fuera?... Era ese tiempo en el que estaba con nosotras.

- Lo mas importante… ¿Por que estas aquí, contándome todo esto?

- Quiero pasar tiempo contigo, que seamos como hermanas.- Pensé por un momento antes de pensar que hacer.

- De acuerdo quédate un momento aquí , te llevare a casa y saludare a Charlie.- Comente en un tono aparentemente amistoso , ella solo me sonrió.

Fui al cuarto, tome una chaqueta, mi celular y mi cartera , salimos con rumbo a su "casa" , aunque a los pocos minutos creía que ya no podía soportarla , solo estaba preocupándose por mi y mi pierna enyesada.

Un momento después mientras íbamos en el taxi , mi celular vibro y en la pantalla apareció su nombre.

- Hola amor.- Salude con una sonrisa.

- ¿Puedo saber a donde fuiste a las 7:00 pm?.. Bella se suponía que tenias que hacer reposo.- Su voz se oía muy preocupada.

- Tengo un asunto que resolver, Nos veremos mañana.

-Por supuesto que no, me quedare a esperarte en tu apartamento.

- ¡No lo hagas!... mañana iras a la universidad temprano , mejor comeremos juntos después de tus clases.

- Bella…- Dijo en tono de advertencia.

- Por favor.

- De acuerdo, te amo.

- Yo también.- Corte tan rápido como termino , estaba segura del sonrojo y la tonta sonrisa que adornaba mi cara.

- Así que ¿Tienes novio?- Pregunto "MI HERMANA".

- Si…- Susurre mientras desviaba la vista y omití la parte de que en realidad edward es mucho mas que eso.

Alex le pidió al taxista que se detuviera frente a una casa café de dos pisos parecía que la señora de mi padre tenia muy buen gusto como también se veía que el quería que fuera todo lo opuesto a nuestra casa en Forks.

- Por favor quédese, pienso irme tan pronto como pueda.- Le Susurre al conductor con voz casi desesperada, el asintió con una sonrisa tratando de tranquilizarme.

Cuando volví mi vista a la casa, ahí estaba la feliz familia, camine a paso lento hacia allí.

- Bella tanto tiempo ¿Cómo has estado? – Pregunto Charlie mientras se acercaba unos pasos a tratar de abrazarme , cosa que no sucedió , por que me aleje.- Quiero presentarte a mi esposa Francis Swan y a tu hermana la conoces .- Dijo con una sonrisa amable tratando de ignorar el rechazo.

- Es un gusto.- Mentí débilmente, luego enfoque la vista en Charlie.- ¿puedo hablarte un segundo?

- Claro.- Nos alejamos de ellas.

- No voy a reprocharte nada, no me hará ningún bien decir todo lo que te odio en este momento… Sabias en el momento en el que me fui a vivir contigo que era porque pensaba que René estaba siendo injusta al no dejarme verte , Sabes que no he hablado con ella desde hace 5 años , pero eso ni siquiera te importo…

- Debes entender.- No pudo decir mas porque lo interrumpí.

- Llévatelas a Forks o a cualquier otro estado del país , pueden quedarse , aunque es obvio que no quiero ver a ninguno de ustedes… y sabes que te quiero, pero ni siquiera puedo verte a la cara sin sentir pena.- Dije mientras me daba la vuelta y subí rápidamente al taxi…

* * *

><p>No quería molestar a nadie, pero de verdad lo necesitaba. Toque el timbre un par de veces hasta que la puerta se abrió.<p>

- Buenas noches Jasper, disculpa la molestia, quiero ver a Edward .- Dije algo apenada.

- No te preocupes , Es la segunda puerta a la derecha.- Respondió sonriente mientras me señalaba el lugar.

Camine hacia ahí, tan pronto como entre pude ver como Edward ,dormía de forma pacifica , su rostro era alumbrado por la luz de la luna.

Me subí a la cama y me acurruque contra el , debió notar el moviendo, porque empezó a removerse hasta que sus hermosos ojos se enfocaron en mi , Al momento me sentí insegura.

- Siento mucho si te desperté , mejor me voy.- Susurre tratando de incorporarme.

Me tomo de la cintura y acomodo pegada a su cuerpo, mientras nos tapaba con la cobija.

- Usted no va a ningún lado Señora Cullen , debe darme el gusto de poder tenerla entre mis brazos.

- Ni si quiera me atrevería a pensarlo.- Susurre , mi voz se corto patéticamente , volteo a verme preocupado.

- ¿Necesitas hablar sobre algo?

- Tal vez mañana , hoy solo quiero dormir… y besarte.- Dije antes de juntar mis labios con los suyos en un profundo beso.

Desperté un poco desorientada , observe alrededor y rápidamente reconocí la habitación de edward., pero el ya no estaba.

Unos toques se oyeron en la puerta , momentos después Rose entro a la habitación.

- Es un día hermoso , suerte que nuestra casa esta junto a la playa , te traje un bikini que te encantara.- Dijo mientras me mostraba las dos piezas que apenas tapaban algo.- No pierdas tiempo en replicar , te lo vas a poner.

Bastante tiempo después…Me encontraba caminando en la arena, tan pronto como pude encontrarlo , nuestros ojos se juntaron, aunque me vi hábilmente distraída.

- Hola preciosa, te gustaría tomarte algo conmigo , Soy James por cierto.- Dijo con voz "seductora".

- No , gracias.- Respondí mientras negaba con la cabeza, el iba replicar.

- ¿Por qué tardas tanto ,amor? – dijo Edward mientras besaba mi hombro , haciéndome estremecer.

- Llámame cuando te aburras con el.- Dijo el tipo ese , caminando hacia un establecimiento.

Edward iba ir tras el , pero yo lo detuve , accidentalmente toque sus abdominales , lo que hizo que regresara su atención a mi.

- ¿Te das cuentas que eres un peligro irresistible? – Pregunto mientras ponía sus manos en mi cintura y me acercaba mas a el.

Lo único que pude hacer fue dejar un beso en su cuello, haciendo que su hermosa risa aterciopelada se oyera.

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció?... dejen su opinión, a través de un rewiew.<p>

Las quiero mucho, les mando besos.


	11. Time to  call  Forgiveness

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, yo solo me adjudico la historia.

Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Espero que disfruten tanto leerlo como yo escribirlo.

* * *

><p>- ¡Por fin!...- no pude evitar que mi grito de alegría, se oyera por todo el consultorio. Edward se acerco a mi , me ayudo a incorporarme antes de darme un suave beso en los labios.<p>

- Nunca he conocido a nadie que se ponga tan feliz , porque le quitan un yeso.- Me sonrió torcidamente.

- No solo "**Me quitaron un yeso**"- Trate de imitar su voz y luego agregue.- Me devolvieron mi libertad e independencia.- Dije mientras me acercaba a él y entrecruzaba mis brazos en su cuello; Bese sus labios lentamente , después de morder el lóbulo de su oreja.

Un tosido falso nos hizo separarnos. Al mismo tiempo volteamos a ver al doctor Salvatorre mirándonos divertido.

- Déjenme darles las recomendaciones finales…. Tal vez puedan ir a casa y hacer algo divertido.- Esto último lo dijo en un susurro "silencioso", obviamente me sonroje y Edward se veía cada vez mas enojado…¿El motivo?: El doctor era un joven de nuestra edad, tengo serias sospechas de que esta celoso.- Solo quiero decir que no quedaron secuelas , tienes que tener mucho cuidado y espero no verte pronto por aquí.

- Muchas gracias , Doc.- Dije con una sonrisa.

- No hay de que Bella.- Contesto al devolverme la sonrisa.

Edward y yo caminamos por los amplios pasillos del hospital, aun lo notaba enojado, de repente una idea se me cruzo por la cabeza. Lo hice meterse en la primera puerta que encontramos , era un consultorio que por suerte estaba vacío. Cerré la puerta con seguro antes de juntar nuestros labios con ansias , me sentó en el escritorio después de tirar todas las cosas que estaban sobre él con un rápido y estrepitoso movimiento.

- ¿segura que no quieres parar?- Dijo mientras bajaba mis jeans junto con mi ropa interior.

- ¿Acaso estás loco?... Estoy muy ansiosa porque entres en mi.- Mi voz sonó muy ronca mientras ayudaba a que Edward se quitara el pantalón.

- ¡Te adoro, Eres mi vida!...- Dijo mientras tomaba mi rostro entre sus manos, muy lentamente se introdujo en mi. Ambos soltamos un gemido.

Era increíble todo lo que él me hacía sentir , No solo en un momento como este en el que nos dejábamos llevar por nuestra pasión , sino también a nivel sentimental, podía decir que todo lo que habíamos pasado nos había hecho madurar y empezar a tener una relación basada en la confianza y el amor.

- Ed…Ed… ma… Mas.- Alcance a balbucear, pero no pude ni hilar dos ideas seguidas.

- Como mandes.- Dijo en un susurro seductor antes de empezar a entrar cada vez más rápido y profundo, en algún momento metió su mano entre nuestros cuerpos y acaricio mi clítoris, tuve que morder su hombro para no gritar como loca por el placer que estaba sintiendo cuando por fin pude llegar al éxtasis.

Edward se había quedado como en transe, me acerque y bese sus labios lentamente hasta que respondió a mi beso.

- Nos tenemos que ir.- Le sonreí mientras me acomodaba mi ropa y trate de alisarme el pelo, mientras Edward hizo algo parecido. Ambos miramos a ambos lados de la puerta antes de salir con cautela.

- No creas que esto ha acabado.- Susurro mientras mordía delicadamente el lóbulo de mi oído.

* * *

><p>Edward y yo no habíamos aguantado más y llegamos a mi apartamento besándonos hasta que la voz estridente de Tanya se escucho:<p>

- ¡Ustedes par de conejos sepárense!... Esta noche es de chicas.- dijo empujándolo fuera del apartamento.

- Te amo.- Susurro antes de que mi mejor amiga le cerrara la puerta en la cara.

- ¿y ahora qué hacemos?

- Ver la tele, supongo.- Dijo mientras ambas nos sentábamos al sillón. 10 minutos después su celular vibro.

- Alec está en el estacionamiento , vamos ir a cenar; Llama a Edward para que venga a hacerte compañía.- antes de salir y cerrar la puerta con un estruendo.

Suspire un poco por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, este es un paso muy difícil para mí; Tome mi celular, marque el numero que me sabía de memoria, pero no había marcado desde hace años.

Sonaron tres timbres y su voz se escucho.- Hola soy Renne , en este momento no me estoy, deja tu mensaje.

- Hola mama , soy Bella. Sé que te estarás preguntando ¿por que te llamo después de tanto tiempo?... La verdad es que estoy muy arrepentida por haberte alejado de mi vida. Nunca le tome mucha importancia y lo siento. Estaba tan dolida que apenas podía pensar en todo lo que pasaba , Siento mucho no haberte escuchado cuando me lo pediste, Te extra…ño.- Mi voz se corto un poco, pero con todas mis fuerzas seguí.- Claro que es imposible que después de tantos años, me perdones , pero no puedes culparme por tener esperanzas… Cuando estés lista llámame a este número… Aunque ni siquiera puedo asegurar que lo hayas escuchado. Tal vez perdiste tu celular o compraste otro…. Ahora estoy divagando, como sea, Ahora vivo en california y tengo tantas cosas que contarte, te quiero mucho , espero verte pronto.

En cuanto colgué rompí en llanto, puedo decir que realmente nunca te das cuenta de cuánto extrañas a una persona, a veces cometes errores que son irremediables…

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente desperté hecha un ovillo en el piso de la sala; Me dolía la cabeza y sentía los ojos muy hinchados. Estaba segura que Tanya no había llegado, sino me hubiera despertado.<p>

Tocaron el timbre, espere un minutos antes de abrir con la esperanza de que quien sea que fuera se desesperara, pero eso no paso.

Al abrir la puerta me quede de una pieza allí estaba Alex "Mi hermana".

- Buenos días , bella. Te hice este pastel de desayuno.- la mire un poco incrédula.

- Viniste hasta aquí, ¿solo para traerme un pastel?

- No en realidad, ahora somos vecinas.- Dijo señalando el apartamento de al lado.

No pude hacer más que suspirar… ¿por qué mi vida es tan difícil?

* * *

><p>Acabo de empezar mi nueva historia "Lo eres todo", pasen y díganme que tal esta.<p>

¿Qué tal este capítulo? Dejen sus comentarios, dudas , tomatazos , Decirme que es lo que quieren que pase.

Les mando muchos besos.


	12. Nothing could make this better

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, Me adjudico la historia.

"Este capítulo va dedicado a Lady Alizee por… bueno ella sabe el porqué".

* * *

><p>Estos últimos días me he dado cuenta que los cambios son inevitables, en busca del amor, la amistad o la seguridad. Nos aferramos a ciertas situaciones, personas o sentimientos. Pero a la larga será un intento fallido y en esta vida nada es para siempre.<p>

- ¿Por qué tan pensativa?- Pregunto Alec sentándose a mi lado, Era la hora del almuerzo, estábamos en la universidad.

- Han pasado tantas cosas últimamente.- Dije mientras lo miraba fijamente.

- Tanya, me lo ha dicho.- Contesto bajito, mientras desviaba la mirada.

- Me sorprende que lo sepas, ya ni siquiera te pasas por el apartamento, no eres capaz de enviarme un mensaje, es como si ya no te importara, pensé que éramos amigos.- Susurre antes de bajar la mirada, porque se me estaba llenando de lagrimas.

- ¡Vamos cariño!...Sabes que eso no es cierto.- Dijo con voz comprensiva, mientras tomaba mi mentón entre sus dedos.- No me he olvidado de ti, eres mi mejor amiga, mi Confidente y hermana…Solo creí que necesitarías algo de tiempo con Edward, ustedes tienen que disfrutarse el uno al otro, pero eso no quiere decir que ahora ya no podemos hablar.

- Es que te extraño.- Dije antes de aventarme a sus brazos. Él acaricio mi cabello entretanto me abrazaba más fuerte.

- Yo también, Bella.- Fue lo único que dijo, no sé exactamente el tiempo que duramos en esa posición. Fue una tos falsa la que nos separó.

- Están una poca cerca.- Comento Tanya, mientras se sentaba en las piernas de el castaño, haciendo que nos alejáramos. Edward simplemente se sentó a mi lado, entrelazo nuestras manos y dejo un beso en mis cabellos.

- ¿Qué tal tu mañana, amor?- Pregunto con una sonrisa torcida.

- Mejor ahora que estás conmigo.- Respondí, mientras me acercaba a unir nuestros labios en un beso lento, que rápidamente se convirtió en desesperado.

- Dejen algo para esta noche.- Dijo Emmett, antes de sentarse con Rose, Alice y Jasper, al lado de Edward.

- ¡Oh!... Casi lo olvido.- Susurro Alec mirándome.- Esta hay una sección de fotos con el nuevo perapod, Deje el vestuario que debes llevar en tu apartamento.- Lo mire molesta al instante.

- ¿Hasta ahora me lo dices?- El solo se encogió de hombros.

* * *

><p><em>Las horas habían pasado como agua, sin darme cuenta me encontraba en la compañía de Apple completamente lista, Estaba muy nerviosa y ojala pudiera estar en la cama acurrucada con Edward<em>.

Me mire en el espejo una vez más; Puse mucha atención en el diminuto bikini azul eléctrico que es lo único que vestía. Mi cabello estaba completamente liso, maquillaje ligero y brillo en los labios.

- Te vez muy hermosa.- Susurro Edward, mientras me abrazaba por la espalda y dejaba un beso en mi hombro. No pude hacer más que poner una mano sobre las suyas y sonreírle a través del espejo. Quise que Edward me acompañara esta vez, porque sinceramente no me gusta que nos separemos.

- Estoy muy nerviosa.- Conteste sinceramente, antes de apretarme más contra él.

- Yo estoy contigo, Todo estará perfectamente bien.- Dijo con voz tranquilizadora.

- Bella es hora.- Aviso Maggie (Era una de las trabajadoras en Apple).

- Ok.- Dije siguiéndola, sin soltar la mano de Edward. Entramos a una habitación donde estaba simulada una playa. Un señor calvo gordito, me vio con una sonrisa amable y se acerco a nosotros junto Con el papa de Alec.

- Hola, Bella.- Saludo Aro, mientas me daba un abrazo.- Es un gusto volver a verte, me estaba empezando a preguntar ¿Cuándo te vería por aquí?... Por cierto El es Thomas Vega, tu fotógrafo.- Digo señalando al gordito.

- Hola soy Bella Swan y el es mi esposo Edward Cullen.- Aro se mostro sorprendido, pero finalmente sonrio; Todos se dieron las manos en forma de presentación.

- Bueno en las fotos, tú vas a ir caminando por la playa escuchando tu perapod y listo.- Me explico Thomas con voz amable.- Ya tenemos lista la escenografía.

La sesión fue increíblemente divertida, al último resulto que el "calvito" era muy chistoso, fue muy fácil trabajar con el. Siempre se preocupo de que estuviera cómoda. Al terminar Aro me dio el acostumbrado sobre con mi pago; Del cual Edward se estuvo quejando todo el camino hacia su apartamento, hasta que al final se quedo callado, pero completamente enojado.

- Amor…- Lo llame cuando estábamos en el elevador, no me contesto, pero clavo su mirada en la mía.- No me gusta que te enojes conmigo... Estoy consciente que quieres que deje mi trabajo, entiéndeme un poco tu también…esto paga mis estudios, mi ropa y mi apartamento…- no pude seguir hablando, porque en un movimiento imperceptible sus labios chocaron con los míos, Sus manos se acomodaron bruscamente en mis caderas, mientras yo colocaba las mías en su cuello; El beso paso de urgente a muy dulce.

- Creo que tienes una idea equivocada, no me molesta que ganes dinero o que seas una persona muy exitosa. Lo que quiero es hacer todas esas cosas yo por ti, por algo somos marido y mujer ¿no?

- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres?...Aun no puedo comprenderlo del todo.- Pregunte muy confundida. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron.

- En realidad ya hable más de la cuenta.- Dijo después de un suspiro, antes de tomar mi mano y guiarme al apartamento.

- ¿No hay nadie en casa?- Pregunte extrañada al entrar; Siempre había alguien. Pero no me contesto simplemente se dirigió a su habitación sin decir una palabra. No pude hacer más que resoplar, mientras lo seguía.

- No sé cuál es tu proble…- Las palabras se quedaron atoradas al ver que la habitación de Edward estaba decorada con velas; Una pequeña mesa con dos sillas; Una cena perfectamente preparada que consistía: En lasaña y dos copas de vino; Y su cama estaba adornada con pétalos de rosas rojas.

- Siento todo el numerito de hace un rato, pero tenía que tenerte distraída….Entonces ¿Te gusta?- Pregunto con una sonrisa torcida.

- ¿por qué? – pregunte sin entender.

- Eso aun no puedo decírtelo, primero cenemos.- Susurro tomando mi mano, pero no me moví.

- Quiero que me lo digas ahora.- Insistí, el busco algo en mis ojos antes de suspirar, en un acto totalmente sorpresivo se hinco en una rodilla y saco una cajita con una anillo.

- Se que mereces algo mejor que yo, aunque sinceramente creo que nadie nunca va a estar a tu altura, porque eres la persona más hermosa, sincera y desinteresada. Desde el día en que te conocí supe que serias alguien muy importante en mi vida, aunque por mi propia estupidez solo nos herí mas, Pero no cambiaria ningún detalle del pasado porque no sería lo que es ahora. Si algo te pasara, no podría vivir sin ti. Isabella Marie Swan ¿Me harías el gran honor de casarte conmigo?

- Edward, estamos casados.- Susurre mientras le enseñaba mi anillo de matrimonio.

- Quiero darte todo lo que te mereces, empezando con la boda de tus sueños…

- Solo quiero estar junto a ti… - dije tratando de hacerlo entender, mientras tomaba sus manos y hacía que se incorporara.

- ¿No quieres casarte conmigo?- Pregunto frunciendo el ceño. No pude hacer que sonreír, podía imaginarme todos esos pasos que nos saltamos: Los preparativo, la despedida de solteros, la ceremonia, la luna de miel y después los hijos.

- Todo esto es una locura… ¡Sí!.. Claro que quiero casarme contigo.- Susurre, antes de besarlo con pasión. Me sostuve de sus hombros para poder enrollar mis piernas en sus caderas, inmediatamente pude sentir sus manos en mi cintura.

- Bella…La...la…cena.- Se separo un poco para balbucear, me acerque a su cuello. Comencé a chupar y a besar en ese lugar con mucho detenimiento.

- Tengo hambre de ti…- Susurre juguetona antes de morder el lóbulo de su oreja, al instante lo sentí estremecer.

- Vas a pedirme paz, Bella.- Contesto en voz seductora, antes de empezar a desvestirme, fue entonces que supe que esta sería una noche muy larga.

Al diablo con lo que pasara de hoy en adelante, Edward estaba tratando de darme todo lo que segun el me habia faltado, De lo unico que estaba segura es que lo amo con todo mi corazon y haria lo que fuera por hacerlo feliz;Pero bueno eso ya seria otra historia...

* * *

><p>Solo quiero agradecerles a todos sus comentarios y alertas. Estoy un poco triste porque se que ha terminado esta historia, quiero aclarar:"Se que dejo algunos cabos sueltos, pero creo me gusto mucho este final, Probablemente habra secuela".<p>

Les mando muchos besos y espero que todo vaya bien.


End file.
